ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Mutantry-Force)
This is a Timeline of events as depicted or mentioned in the DIT-Star Wars Universe. This timeline uses a calendar system in order to provide a relative reference to events in the books. The origin year will be based on the Battle of Yavin, a fight from Star Wars: A New Hope, as they mark the year welding the prequel trilogy and original trilogy together. The designations used to label years will be B.B.Y. (Before the Battle of Yavin) and A.B.Y. (After the Battle of Yavin). As this has yet to be completed and many events of the past, present and future have yet to be revealed, many events will have approximate dates or will be listed as unknown. Before the Pearian Era (? BBY-240 BBY) ? BBY *Following the end of the Sith Order, the Great Peace of the Republic begins. 345 BBY *The Lightsaber Fencing Tournament is founded. 332 BBY * By utilizing Jar'Kai, Master M'Ba-Tee becomes the 12th Annual Victor of the tournament in his youth. 268 BBY *Xerin Hedashield is born. Darth Mutialatus senses this at once. 257 BBY *The stress of enrolling in junior high, coupled with her being at puberty age, causes Xerin Hedashield to gradually stop playing outside and overindulge in sweets, resulting in her pronounced weight gain, particularly around her stomach. Nevertheless, she has lost none of her good looks or brilliance. By this point, she is already seeking arcane and ancient lore and scheming to create the evil Third Order. *Xerin befriends a girl named Vlaire, a girl who is good at projecting a "sweet little girl" facade, and together they enjoy initiating numerous "nasty incidents" that happen throughout their time at school that the authorities are never able to link to them. 256 BBY *Captain Cole is born. 254 BBY *After they meet in Kitchen Economics, Xerin realizes a boy named Hammass had developed an instant crush on her. She is initially unkind to him. 253 BBY *Xerin befriends Hammass and learns that he is a technical genius. 252 BBY *Late in the year, Xerin comes into regular contact with Darth Mutialatus and they join their forces together. Mutialatus promises to serve her the moment she locates an ideal base of operations. 251 BBY *Early in the year, Xerin discovers a science tower on Der Erebolten and decides it will suffice for the Third Order's headquarters. That night, Hammass asks her out and she agrees, the two go on their first date. *Xerin wakes up in the middle of the night due to thirst, and works quietly, reprogramming the robots to serve her alone, to swear all loyalty. She reluctantly has them turn on Hammass and shoot him, and they flee to the science tower just before sunrise. *Safe in the science tower, Xerin begins making her dream a reality, starting by recruiting individuals in high places, who in turn help her recruit many beings basing on Der Erebolten, their journeys there made safe by ancient hyperspace trails blazed by a retinue of mute alien navigators that trusted Xerin. The rogues serve Darth Mutialatus, who acts on Hedashield's orders thus creating the Third Order. *The Grabbers are founded. *Xerin had spent less than a week in the tower when the robots finished building her consumption speeder. Xerin drives it to the store, where it sucks out all the candy and soda and they stack themselves into the speeder's giant box. She flies back to Der Erebolten and the box implants itself into the wall, effectively becoming her food shelf. Between 253 and 250 BBY *Xerin saves the life of the Omnipotent One by bringing him an exceptionally complex array of treatment materials that he needs, making him very fond of her. 250 BBY *Xerin makes another grocery store plunder. *On her last day of school, she bids Vlaire goodbye and returns to her headquarters, promising to stay in touch via Holobook. *Xerin returns to her headquarters, remaining secluded within its walls and rarely leaving except on special errands. Between 250 and 240 BBY *Xerin learns from St. Pyro that a Pearian may appear in the galaxy soon. Believing a Pearian will be very useful in her plans of galactic domination, Xerin orders Pyro's slaughter, as she hopes to destabilize St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences. Pyro dies, but the science program endures under R'ockienc's leadership. 247 BBY *Darth Vadermort is born. Between 246 and 240 BBY *Xerin locates Thomas Slovak on the Holonet. 241 BBY *Xerin arranges a secret meeting with Cole and induces him. *The following morning, Cole finds her typing and eating in her private chamber, and the two speak with each other. The Pearian Era (240-238 BBY) |-|240 BBY= : The events of Across the Portal: Interference occur. :*Kristen is teleported into a galaxy far, far away. :*Captain Cole is murdered. |-|239 BBY= : The events of Across the Portal: Insurgence occur. *Kristen returns to a galaxy far, far away. *The Battle of Coruscant ensues. |-|238 BBY= : The events of Across the Portal: Intuition occur. *Kristen escapes from the Vindicator. General Gore fakes her death. *Having learned of her mistress' demise, General Gore begins work as a businesswoman to begin atoning for her sins. *Kristen and B'en'jamin Thorrn's story arc comes to an end. The Dark Revolution Era (345-201 BBY) 236 BBY *General Gore tells a customer that B'en'jamin Thorrn, who is happily married to Kristen, has made her realize people don't have to be controlled to be safe from them and the peoples of the galaxy can be trusted with their freedom. 216 BBY *Gregory Potter is born. 212 BBY *Draco Goyle is born. 211 BBY *Ammon Kendels is born. *Annabelle Skywalker is born. *Eegan Reich is born. *Ronald Potter is born. *Severus Umbridge is born. *Vernon Dudley is born. 210 BBY *June Barton is born. *Tegan Courtney is born. 209 BBY *Lorra Hallarea is born. 205 BBY *Oliver Potter is born. The Dark Revolution Era (200-197 BBY) |-|201-200 BBY= : The events of Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron occur. :*Ronald Potter begins his first year at the Jedi Temple. :*Darth Vadermort is defeated. |-|200-199 BBY= : The events of Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant occur. *Ronald Potter begins his second year at the Jedi Temple. *Darth Vadermort returns from the dead. |-|199-198 BBY= :The events of ''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' occur. *Ronald Potter begins his third year at the Jedi Temple. |-|198-197 BBY= :The events of ''Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills'' occur. *Oliver Potter begins his first year at the Jedi Temple. *Ronald Potter begins his fourth year at the Jedi Temple. Category:DIT-Star Wars Universe Category:Events